Harry Potter and the Void of Emptiness
by Keltheras
Summary: Lily and James are alive...the Dark Lord has a new spell, one that could destroy the world. Rated for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Void of Emptiness**

_Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I would be writing book seven instead of a fanfiction._

James Potter laughed wildly at the scene before him. It was one of these times where the rule 'Don't leave your wand where a one year-old can get it.' comes into place. ' I wish padfoot was here to see this!' James sighed to himself between fits of hysterical laughter. Sitting on the carpet, Harry James Potter held Lily Potter's wand firmly in his tiny little fist.

"Harry" Lily pleaded. "Harry, give the wand to mommy. Please Harry, you're going to wake the muggles! Harry, no!" just then, Harry gave the wand a dramatic swish and red sparks collided with Lily, knocking the wind out of her. James cackled even more madly at that, practically in tears he said, "Wow Lily, I know it's hard to get a wand from a baby, but that was pathetic! Uh oh. Ooof!"

Lily had just thrown an oven mit at her husband, hitting him squarely in the head and throwing him off balance. "Fine." James said. "If you're that desperate, Accio Wand!" James handed the wand to his wife before they heard a loud "CRACK".

"Lily," James asked. "did you invite anyone over for dinner?" Lily answered,"No, do you think it's Sirius?" James went over to the curtains and looked. "Lily! Lily its Him! Get Harry and leave, now! I'll hold him off!" Just as Lily and a screaming Harry disappeared up the stairs, the door opened and a cold voice said menacingly,"Hello Potter. So nice to see you again." Lord Voldemort, in a long black hooded cloak entered the room.

"Ahhh, Mouldy Voldie. What a displeasure to meet you. Shouldn't you be in your shack of a hideout with your lackies?" James sneered. "Or out torturing little babies by stealing their lollipops?" He added.

"We can do without your snide comments James. Now, where were we? Ahh yes. Crucio!"

The curse hit James full force. "AHHHHHH! Dammit!" The curse lifted. "Impedimenta! Expelliarmus!" The dark lord was knocked back and wandless. "Now James, don't make me destroy you..." Just then the dark lord raised his hand and his wand flew from James's hand to Voldemorts."Your insolence will be the death of you Potter. Avada Keda.."

"Stupify!" Lily came out of nowhere, wand flailing wildly. "Lily, what are you DOING here? and where is Harry!" James shouted. Lily's curse seemed to do little to the Dark Lord. "He's in the pen with an inpertible charm on it, nothing gets in or out." This time Voldemort was laughing. "Hahahaha! You can't possibly think a stunning spell will do with me?"

"No" Said Lily and James in unison. "But this will!" At that moment, Lily and James did some of the fastest spellwork they had ever done. Impediment jinxes, stunning spells, knockback jinxes. Wands a blur, and ended with a united,"CRUCIO!"

"N..nice work L..Lily, James." the dark lord croaked, holding his stomache. "But you made one fatal mistake..." The duo looked at each other, before James said,"Oh yeah? Like what?" Voldemort cackled."NEVER USE AN UNFORGIVABLE CURSE ON ME! This spell I concocted will send you to an empty void forever. TRANSPORTO TENUS INRITUS!" A jet of purple-ish red light spiraled towards them."NOOOO! HARRY!" "NOOO...PLEASE!" James and Lily screamed in horror as they floated in the air and fanished with a pop.  
The dark lord yelled his victory over the two most threatening people in the wizarding world to him. "YES! Now for the boy of the prophecy...ahh, here he is, hmmm. What a pathetic impertible charm. Finite Incontartum. There we go... now for the moment I've been waiting for since that stupid prophecy was made...Avada Kedavra!" A jet of green light flew form the end of Voldemort's wand. and hit Harry on the forehead.  
"Wait, no, no NOOO!" The dark lord screamed as the curse flew off Harry and hit him squarely in the chest...


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the void of emptiness

chapter two: return of the potters

Harry Potter snored loudly, his face against the potions essay he'd been assigned for the summer. Completely unnaware that, back in Godricks Hollow, was something that would change his life forever.

James Potter after who knows how long of being trapped in the void, landed on a heavily paved driveway. Soon followed by Lily. James looked over at Lily and suggested,"Either we are THE most powerful witch or wizard in the, well, since the founders of hogwarts, or dear Voldie's shield charm stopping us from leaving the void is broken?"

"Well" said a VERY confused Lily. "At least we're out of there...How long have we been gone?"

"I don't know...long I would guess?" "James. Why can't we ever have a civilized conversation without you making crude jokes? I would like to have a normal conversation for once you know!" Lily snapped.

"Yes _mother_. Oh look, a calender." James walked over to it casually."Hmmm, let me see...Oh snap! We've been gone _sixteen years! _"

Just then a portly man with a thick mustache opened the door of what used to be their home. "What'er you doin' here?" he asked in a rough voice. "Hi, do you know what happened to the Potters?"

Lily asked in a shaky voice. "Where've you been the last sixteen years? The whole familly died, except the kid, he had a really bizzare scar on his forehead, shaped like a lightning bolt it was. The graves of the parents are at the graveyard on raven st." When he saw the sad expressions on Lily and James's faces he asked,"You uh, friends of the Potters? Well, I guess it would please you to know that the kid is at number four privet drive with the Dursley familly, except that they abuse him alot. During the school year he attends st Brutis's. I don't believe that he is a criminal. I met him before, nice kid. Well be seein' ya!" After he closed the door, James out on a face of utter rage. "DURSLY? THATS WHERE DUMBLEDORE PUT MY BOY!" He began ranting about how he would kill Dursly if he had the chance. "JAMES! SHUT UP BEFORE I HEX YOU SO THOROUGHLY, YOU'LL HAVE TO CRAWL THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!"

"Wow, didn't know you had it in ya' Lil. So what should I do? Turn him into a ferret? Oh no! Wait! A mouse! Awww screw it, lets just go and get Harry, I'll decide on the way!"

So James said to Lily,"Quick, I'll change to prongs, you get on my back." As quick as said, he transformed with a _pop!_ into a beutiful white tail stag, He shook his head and gave Lily a wink, signal to get on. "James, I thought you taught me how to be an animagus in the void, years ago..." The next second, Lily to transformed with a _pop!_ into a red fox vixen. If prongs could manage, he formed a smile.

So the two of them were off. Down the streets of Godricks Hollow, until they reached the cobble-stone driveway of number four privet drive. The duo reformed to their human selves with a _pop!_ But Lily lost her ballance and fell. James took one look at his wife before a fit of histerical laughter. Lily, face red with rage, got up and stomped to the front door and knocked, once... twice...three times, then a white faced Vernon Dursley opened the door and yelled,"What are you doing here? Its three in the morning for god sakes!" He took one look at Lily and James and turned a light shade of puce. "Who the ruddy hell are you? and what are you doing at my doorstep?" He scowled.

Lily and James took one look at each other than James pulled out his wand and said,"Hello, Dursly. We're here to get Harry, if you don't mind. Now, call him down, or I'll blow you to smitherines." Vernon turned an even more dark shade of puce and yelled,"I THOUGHT I ASKED, WHO THE RUDDY HELL ARE YOU?" James looked at him in disgust. "You were happy to learn that we were dead weren't you? But when you learn that you will house my son, you decided, instead of love, to abuse him? NOT EVEN TELL HIM ABOUT HIS HERETAGE? _STUPIFY!_ " James's wand emmited a red bolt of light that hit Vernon Dursly in the chest, throwing him into the wall ten feet away...


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter and the Void of Emptiness

Chapter three: Dream Come True

Harry was tossing and turning in his bed. He was having another vision, but this time it was different.

He wasn't Nagini or the dark lord, it seemed as though he was standing in a room, witnessing.

He saw Voldemort glowering over a cowering man.

'_Wormtail_ ' Harry thought to himself. Then came Voldemorts' high, cold voice, "You have, yet again, disappointed me, Wormtail. When you broke that glass case in my lab, you succeeded in releasing Lily and James Potter."

"No, please my lord, I didn't mean to! It was an accident, please don't kill me!" Peter stuttered. The dark lord smiled and whispered, "No. I won't kill you, I still have use for you, but don't think you can go unpunished. _Crucio!_ "

Harry woke with a start. He thought maybe he had just witnessed proof that his parents were alive. '_and they'll come here!_ ' Harry pondered excitedly. Then he heard a yell from downstairs. He checked the clock, the one he repaired at the age of nine.

'_hmmm 3:00 am. I wonder what's goin' on?_ '

Shortly, he heard a male voice shout "_STUPIFY!_ " and then a crash. "VERNON?" Aunt Petunia's voice carried up the stairs. Then a gasp of shock, and a cool female voice saying,"Sister, get out of the way, or I'll hex you. We're here to get Harry."

_Mom? Dad? They're here already?_ He wondered. Just then his tired mind kicked in and it hit him. _They're here! My Mom and Dad, I can't wait to get the hell outta here! I wonder what they're like?_ he thought rapidly, as he gathered his school things and Hedwig's cage. The snowy owl hooted tiredly.

He was about to get his books under the floorboard, when the door burst open, light flooding in the dark room.

In the doorway, stood the two most important people in Harry's life. "M..Mom? Dad?" They nodded and smiled. "Your alive!" Harry yelled as he leaped at and embraced his long-lost parents. "Oh Harry, you're so handsome, just like your father!" his mother whispered, while brushing a lock of jet black hair from his face. "We thought the dark lord killed you. What happened?" James asked. "Well..." Harry began. "He tried to kill me after you two were gone, and the curse deflected off me and hit Voldemort instead. But he IS back, the dark lord came back in my fourth year, during the Triwizard tournament, Which I won an.."... "WHAT?" James interrupted. "YOU WON THE TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING WHEN YOU ENTERED?" He thundered. "I didn't," Harry quicky sputtered," a death eater in disguise put my name in the cup,"

Lily and James gave each other a saddened look, and said,"You can tell us everything when we get to the Potter manor, and we give you your inheritance." Harry's jaw dropped. "Wait... did you say _manor?_ What inheritance?" Lily and James just smiled, ruffling Harry's unkempt hair, and started grabbing his luggage.

So Harry Potter, newly reunited with his parents, packed his trunk and walked out the door, never to return to number four Privet drive.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter and the Void of Emptiness

Chapter Four: Inheretance

Harry, James and Lily, stepped outside the Dursly house. James pulled a put-outer, from his robes and with a click, the light from street lamps dissapeared. "Gotta make sure the muggles don't see anything. Now I'm sure you have learned to apparate, right Harry?" Harry nodded his confirmation.

"Now Harry, I want you to think of nothing else but, Potter vault, 335 ok honey?" His mother said gently.

With a twirl of their robes, the reunited familly dissaparated. Harry felt as though he had fell into a great tube. He still hadn't gotten over the feeling, even though he had been apparating all over the Dursly house. Sometimes for a break, sometimes for spite, and it was one hell of a laugh seeing Dudly's face after apparating in front of him.

The feeling lifted, and Harry knew they had reached their destination. He opened his eyes to see the most amasing sight in his lifetime. The room was the sise of a mountain. Gold filled up to the roof above, suits of golden armour weilding silver blades lined the walls. in the centre, a huge treasure chest, the size of a door on its side times ten! On its centre, the mark of Griffindor.

"Take a good look son," said his father said suddenly. "This is everything Godrick Griffindor ever owned." When he saw the look of awe on his son's face he stated,"Yes Harry, what your thinking is true, the Potter familly, is the last living relatives of Griffindor. Therefore, we own all this stuff. But you own this whole chest, and more! when me and your mother die, you will be in ownership of all this. But the reason we came here, is to give you this." He pulled out a long thin box, adorned with jewels. James passed the box to Harry who took it and to his surprise, it was much lighter than it looked.

Harry was about to reveal what was inside when,"Harry you can't open it here. wait until we are safe from prying eyes..." and all of a sudden, James was looking in every direction. When he confirmed that no one was there, he dug in the chest and pulled out a gold shield, also bearing Griffindor's mark.

"Ok everyone, this is the only portkey in the world able to lead us to Potter manor. On the count of three now. One...Two...THREE!"

In a spinning vortex the Potters flew, and reappeared at the biggest castle Harry had ever seen.

"Its bigger than Hogwarts! Do we really live here?" Harry asked his new guardians. They both nodded and Harry grinned sheepeshly. This was all his he thought while unpacking his trunk. His room was huge, probably able to house 40, 50 people quite comfortably.

The next morning, Harry sprinted down the castle from his room to the kitchens, which was the size of a cathadrel, and being mopped, scrubbed and or waxed by a hundred house-elves. He soon saw a very tired looking James at the table drinking what looked like black coffee. "Hey dad! I bet I can whoop you at a race, you know with brooms, or if your a little chicken that your son will beat you."

This seemed to bring a sparkle in his long-lost father's eyes.

Harry and James sprinted down the almost mile long field to a clear space for a race. But when Harry saw what was behind the trees, he let a gasp escape his lips. They had reached a huge Quidditch pitch. Harry gazed in awe and his father said in a clearly ammused voice,"You didn't think that I wouldn't have my own pitch did you? After playing it for the first time, I couldn't stop. Oh, me and

padfoot used to love racing laps, we used to make dessisions on races, like who got the cherry cheese cake, or...whats wrong Harry?" Harry had just started rocking back and forth on a log, face in his hands. "N..no, S..Sirius is d..d..dead!" All of a sudden Harry started sobbing hystericly.

"In my fifth year, Sirius was killed by Bellatrix Lestrange. And I plan to kill her for it..." The last few words Harry said through clenched teeth.

Author's note: Well thats the end of chapter four, I hope you all like it so far, this is my second story so...uh...aww screw it, **_READ AND REVIEW!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter and the Void of Emptiness

Chapter Five: Celebration

The next few days of Harry's, were the best he'd ever had! Scrimgeur hired James as head of Auror office, whole wizarding world were begging for interviews, autographs, you name it! But it had also been a time of mourning, for Sirius's passing, of Albus Dumbledore, the only one Voldemort ever feared.

Three weeks before the trip to Hogwarts, Harry cornered his father, sneeking out with his Firebolt. "Dad, what are you doing? You know I can see it behind your back, geese, for a legendary prangster, your pretty dumb." James made a guilty smile, and said,"Look son, I know this is your pride and joy, but well... I saw you flying on it yesterday, and I had to try it!" He flashed his son an innosent smile and Harry nodded.

Harry whatched with delight. His father was flying at speeds up to 300 miles per hour, and practiculy crying with delight. When he was finished, he had a transfixed grin on his face. Harry stopped him and said,"Well Dad, I think you owe me something in return." James's grin instantly fanished. "Like what?" he asked. Harry then said very loudly,"I want to be an animagus!"

James had agreed almost instantly, he kept whispering,"My son wants to be an animagus, I wonder what he'll be..." That night, training began. As Harry entered the dark room, James saw him and said,"Well Harry, the first step in animagus training is of course, finding out your animal. to do that, I will cast an ancient spell on you, you will go into a trance and you will see your animal. Ready? Ok," He then said a few indesipherable words, and Harry fell to the carpeted floor.

He then found himself standing in a forest, with huge trees that seemed endless. Suddenly, he saw a white flash, then a growl. _'Oh damn, this thing probably doesn't want me here!'_ The animal finaly showed itself, a magnificent white wolf. It's eyes, a bright emerald, _'My eyes...'_ Harry observed, and claws that looked as though they could cut through the hardest iron in the shade of deepest black. Jet-black streaks on its back, fangs the same snow white as it's fur. Once he saw it, Harry began to slip back into conciousness.

He awoke on his bed, parents at his side, hopefull looks on their faces. "So what are you? A stag no dout." Yes please tell us Harry!" Lily and James pestered him, then he finally shouted,"I'm a snow wolf, you know, the almost extinct ones? Now tell me how to transform!" James and Lily echanged looks then said,"All you have to do is, think of nothing else but your animal, then say the incantation, Transformo animagus! In a clear voice."

Harry got out of the bed and thought of the wolf and said as clearly as he could,"_Transformo animagus!_ " Harry felt as though he was being shrunk rapidly. within the second, Harry had turned into a... well I guess you could say he was a four legged human with snow white fur.

"Harry..." James gasped in shock. "Tha..thats amasing, me and the Marauders took three years to get that far in the transformation. If you keep it up, you'll be an animagus by October..." "Great job sweetie!" Lily burst out with a thumbs up gesture.

The next few days were great! Animagus training, flying with his father, coming with James on Auror missions. But the entire time, Harry had been wondering, '_When the hell am I getting my inheretance! I know I'm not a fan of gifts, but they said I'd get it the night we got home. Oh well, I'll ask them tomorrow.' _

Tomorow, this being the day in question, was the day Harry went back to Hogwarts, to start his seventh year. That morning, Harry awoke to see that a very distressed looking house-elf, had packed his things and was heading towards him with a pair of scissors, and a brush. "Ummmm, what are you doing Sassy? Oh no, your not telling me you plan on cutting my hair?" "Master James has requested that I make your hair, more suitable, and I would die for my master. Its ok master, Sassy has done this to the Potter boys for years, now hold still!"

When Harry amerged from the room, his hair had achieved a medium length, blond streaked, slightly spiky look. He walked downstairs, and all the lights were off, '_What the? where are they?'_

Suddenly, all lights were on, and his mother and father, had apparated in front of him, holding the strange, jewel adorned box. This time, James passed it to him, in a very strange manner, almost like medieval, when the king was presented something. Harry took the box with great anticipation. He gazed at the symbol in the middle, he took the latch, lifted it and revealed, '_An empty sword handle? and a sheath? No blade... Wait a minute!_ ' His hand seemed to move of it's own accord and, with Lily and James's faces lit up with both fear, and anciousness.

Author's note:

Well everyone, hope you like this chapter, the longest so far! Truth is, I didn't know where to stop! halfway I said to myself, 'ok I'll make a nice ringer and be done,' and again and again! until I got here, well hope you all like it! remember, **_READ AND REVIEW! AND IF YOU DON'T, I'LL BEAT YOU ALL PURPLE!_** sorry ya'll, didn't mean that, thats my iner, INU YASHA LIKE WIND SCAR!

well see yeah all later!


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter and the Void of Emptiness

Chapter Six: 

Harry inched his hand closer to the item before him. He grasped the empty sword handle and lifted it to his face. Then it suddenly got heavier, '_Strange... why'd it just get heavier? Wait!_ '

Harry just noticed that the blade had shot right out of the hilt. "Wow..." Harry sighed. All colour seemed to burst from the hilt, all the way down the blade. The hilt had turned a bright scarlet, a gold topaz set in the pommel. the blade however, was solid gold. four gems were set into the blade, green, red, blue, and purple. the rest of the blade was covered with bright blue symbals. But, now alive and slithering around the hilt, was a snake.

"Now Harry, if you really are the last desendant of Griffindor, the blade will talk to you, through telepathy of course. If your wondering why there is a snake on it, this sword was made for all four founders, Griffindor was the last, so he put this with his familly heirlooms. This sword is called Gilfer, it is to be used on Voldemort, ok? and if you bring it to school, it transforms into a gold ring with a snake a badger a lion and a raven on it."

Harry was so confused, until... Hello master, I am Gilfer, and I will teach you to become, edgemaster, the only title worthy of my master, what is my new master's name? "Uhhh, hi um Gilfer, my name is Harry Potter..." No no master, I hear you through your thoughts, now, think whatever you would like to say.

Harry was about to say something in thought, when he looked at the old grandfather clock that had chimmed 10:00. He shouted down at his parents,"Its ten o'clock, lets get going or we'll be late!"

He pelted up the stairs to his bedroom. Second floor...Third floor...Fourth floor... "Here!" Harry gasped as he ripped his bedroom door open.

He started packing his trunk when he remembered the spell he learned in one of his spellbooks.

He raised his wand and said the incantation. All his school stuff began to fold and pack itself, flying into his trunk. Then his trunk shrunk to the size of a cracker, and flew into his pocket. Harry thought very clearly on the entrance hall, turned on the spot and apparated down the stairs.

The next thing he new, he was standing in the entrance hall in front of the floo fire. His parents were waiting for him, James was carrying Gilfer. Harry took the blade from his father and took some floo powder from an impatient Lily. Harry stepped in the fire and said loudly,"Platform nine and three quarters, floo enterance!"

Author's note:

sorry 'bout the long update time, very busy up here. Well here it is and i hope you all like it. But please, please! I need reviews bad, out of the 2 stories i wrote, only three reviews! anyway, **_READ AND REVIEW! please!_**


End file.
